ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
MFGG Wrestling
MFGG Wrestling is a professional wresting e-fed operated by Captain Jeff Silvers (considered the e-fed's booker). It currently runs on Zeus Pro 4.0.5 and is open to all registered members of the Mario Fan Games Galaxy message board. MFGG Wrestling is unique in that, unlike most e-feds, it runs shows daily rather than weekly (Daily Damage), with supershows running every Sunday as opposed to once every several weeks. Championships *''Undisputed World Championship'' - Press Start. He won the title when he defeated Doc Wario in a Flying Fortress Match at MFGG Winter Storm on January 21, 2007. This is his second title reign. *''MFGG Internet Championship'' - Magical Gamer. He won the title when he defeated Julio Cesar F at MFGG Bloodletting on February 11, 2007. *''MFGG SoVeryHardcore Championship'' - Kid Koopa. He won the title when he defeated Mariorocks in a First Blood at MFGG Error 404 Two on January 28, 2007. *''MFGG Tag Team Championship'' - Dark Yoshi and Suigi. They won the titles when they defeated Kid Koopa and Mochant on February 11, 2007, at MFGG Bloodletting. Former championships *''MFGG World Heavyweight Championship'' - This was the first championship in MFGG Wrestling, and served as the e-fed's premier title from its creation on July 20, 2006, until its retirement on October 15 of the same year. Someguy defeated Press Start in a tournament final to become the first champion. The title was unified with the XD Championship on October 15, 2006, to form the Undisputed World Championship. Zasshou was the final champion. *''XD Championship'' - This title served as the world-level championship for X-Degeneration, a faction that splintered itself from MFGG Wrestling. The title was first awarded to Press Start on August 14, 2006, by MFGG booker (and fellow XD member) Captain Jeff Silvers. The night before, Press Start had lost the MFGG World Heavyweight Championship to MFGG's Milkbone at MFGG vs XD Civil War. For the length of the title's existence, SuperZero and The Blue Griffin were the only two non-XD members to hold the title. Zasshou is recognized as the final XD Champion, having defeated then-champ The Blue Griffin on October 15, 2006, to unify the XD Championship with his MFGG World Heavyweight Championship to form the Undisputed World Championship. Roster and alumni :See MFGG Wrestling roster and alumni. Factions and tag teams Active *'X-Degeneration' - A group consisting of Captain Jeff Silvers, Dark Yoshi, Mariorocks, and Suigi. The oldest remaining team in MFGG Wrestling. *'Teh Darkness' - A tag team started by MFGG rookies Kid Koopa and Mochant. *'The Brothers of Destruction' - A faction started by MFGG rookie Nightwing and MFGG veteran Press Start. The Brothers of Destruction currently has 5 members: Nightwing, Press Start, Doc Wario, Uber Noober and Cloakbass. **'Sovereign Happy' - A tag team formed by MFGG veterans Uber n00ber and Doc Wario. Defunct *'The SVH League' - Also known as the "Anti-XD League," this faction was formed by a few MFGGers to eliminate X-Degeneration (using the SoVeryHappy emoticon as their "mascot"). *'The Ultimate Legion' - A faction started by MFGG veterans Dark Yoshi and Julio Cesar F, and up-and-comer Doc Wario. *'WiiVolution' - Formed by all of the title holders in MFGG at the time: Dark Yoshi (SoVeryHardcore and Tag Team), Julio Cesar F (Internet and Tag Team), and Suigi (Undisputed World). Events :Main arcitle: List of MFGG Wrestling supershows Note: Supershows are held every week, typically on Sunday, and very rarely is the same supershow held twice; only listed here are events of special significance, such as those that have been held on more than one occasion and are considered MFGG "traditions." *''MFGG Daily Damage'' - MFGG Wrestling's primary show, held every night, Monday through Saturday. *''MFGG Epoch Rising'' - Billed as the most important supershow in MFGG Wrestling history, and one that will end the current generation and begin the next. *''King of MFGG'' - The centerpiece of this monthly event is always the King of MFGG Tournament, wherein the winner receives a world title shot. Traditionally, these have been held as "special editions" of Daily Damage, though the upcoming King of MFGG VIII will be held as a stand-alone supershow. *''MFGG Civil War'' - A supershow which typically either pits a faction against the main MFGG Wrestling roster (as in the first two shows) or pits two factions against each other (as in the most recent). *''MFGG Error 404'' - An "interactive" supershow in which members of the Mario Fan Games Galaxy message board can vote on certain match stipulations. External links *MFGG Wrestling site *Mario Fan Games Galaxy message boards **MFGG Wrestling e-fed topic at MFGG message boards Category:MFGG Wrestling Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2006 Category:Active federations